


Trigger

by Baconatore (orphan_account)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Baconatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the day wasn't over; she realized that it was her birthday. Her twenty second birthday, to be excact. The birthday in which most people would be out with their friends and family, drinking, and having a good time. But here Jane was, sitting in a crappy hotel in a crappy town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger

 Jane was twenty two, now. She had grown into the dress that was given her, and she had finally gotten her body the way she liked it. Her face, however, without any medical treatment, had gotten worse and worse with each passing day, week, month, year. The brown, charred skin was slowly peeling off, and her vision was starting to go fuzzy more often than not. Her real hair was unable to grow very much, and when it did, it fell out. She hated it, she hated her ugly face and her stupid black wig and stupid mask. But then she remembered, who she _really_ hated...

 Jeffery Woods.

 For ten years, she had been hunting him down like the animal he was. She did her best not to kill any innocent people in the crossfire, and often had to steal to survive; she didn't like it, no she didn't like taking peoples things. Or their lives, for that matter. She was the one who was trying to do good, and unlike Jeff, good was her only real intentions. Jeff was a murderous asshole dickhead who had managed to escape the police at every twist and turn, and when he did get caught, he often broke out within the first few days; because hey, he probably enjoyed free meals and a place to sleep. (And no, he didn't burn off his eyelids. He would be blind.)

 But the days went by, and Jane did her very best to track him down. But he moved fast, leaving a trail of victims behind. There were even a few times when he made it out of the country, into Mexico or Canada, and everywhere he went he caused trouble and harm to innocent people.

 But Jane was usually hot on the trail. She was forced to kill cab drivers when she didn't have money, forced to go days without eating because she absolutely needed to catch up to that fucker.

 And all of this lasted for ten years.

 It was a Saturday morning when Jane had realized that it was her birthday. She had saved up enough money to stay at a small Hotel outside of Pennsylvania, that was lucky enough to have working computers and calendars. She had almost forgotten what it was like to use one, it had been a long time after all. She clicked on a homepage and was taken to Google. "Jane Arkensaw" she typed in with shaky fingers, hoping that nobody had forgotten her. But Jane wouldn't put it past anyone if they did. She did just disappear out of nowhere, a girl who had no family or friends any longer would have probably just killed herself. Hell, maybe the sun would shine brighter if she was dead; but she promised to avenge every. Single. One. Of Jeff's victims, and she was going to do that one way or another. Her parents were counting on her for this, somewhere in those big ol' stars up there.

  _JANE ARKENSAW; MISSING; LAST SEEN AT XXXXXXXX HOSPITAL ON 6/19/1995. MAJOR FACIAL DAMAGE, LITTLE TO NO HAIR; CLICK HERE TO SUBMIT ANY INFORMATION._

Well, there was still information and pages on the internet about her. Some police web pages even had aged pictures of her after the incident, and they weren't too far off; she looked like shit, and without her mask, there was no way you wouldn't know it was her. Jane almost felt like crying, after everything that's happened. She hadn't cried very much over her parents in ten years after all. No child should have to had gone through that.

But the day wasn't over; she realized that it was her birthday. Her twenty second birthday, to be excact. The birthday in which most people would be out with their friends and family, drinking, and having a good time. But here Jane was, sitting in a crappy hotel in a crappy town with a crappy headache and a crappy life. A crappy, shit-filled, terrible life of running and running and _running_. Running from Police, and running to Jeff. Running away from the past, running all the time. That's all her life was now, anyway, just a lot of running away from problems, yet running to another.

 Jane wasn't going to sit and scowl over things she could not change. Instead, she grabbed her black half jacket and put on her red sneakers. How about a little time on the town, huh?

 Instead of putting on her mask, she simply put her hood up. Her wig remained on, covering her face for the most part. She was able to hide her face like this occasionally, and the times she couldn't she would just put a bandana over her mouth. She got this from Jeff, a few years back when she had seen a picture of him. So that's how he covered his shitty smile, she thought to herself back then. And shortly after, she picked up the trick herself. It helped a lot.

 There was a small pub near the hotel, she had seen it on her way here. It was called Sandy's, or something, she forgot. But whatever. It was Alcohol, nonetheless, and she knew how to get it.

 

 Maybe drinking wasn't such a good idea. 

 Jane stumbled into the small abandoned building, closing the doors with a thud. A bottle of Vodka in her hands, she stumbled to the floor and sat against the cold, hard wooden walls as rain fell outside. She had no idea how long she was at the bar for, or how long she's been stumbling through the town until she found an entire abandoned facility. (Well, she had no idea if it was abandoned. She was too drunk for this.)

 However, he senses were impaired as she took another chug from the bottle. The Vodka burned her throat like fire, though she didn't care enough to stop.

 "F-fuck this place" She mumbled. "Fuck this w-w-world. I-its all a bunch a' b-bullshit." Hic.

 She stopped talking when she heard a small noise; like footsteps.

 "W-who's there?" She called out, stumbling to her feet. "I aint afraid of nobody!"

 There was a short, uncomfortable pause before the voice called out, raspy and dark.

 "Daddy's home, Jane. And i see you've been drinking! That's very irresponsible....and wondering out at night? Don't you know that's when murder happens...?"

 Jane, drunk, didn't know who was talking. "Hey my dads dead. That's not very....nice...." The wired clicked in her head, the bottle dropping and smashing into little pieced on the cold hard concrete ground.

 "Jeff?"

 A shadowy figure emerged from the darkness. "Congratulations, you caught up to me. Though your drunker than i would have thought, and your not wearing your mask. Oh, is that a new dress, too? Didn't you like the one i gave you?"

 "I g-grew out of it," She hissed, slowly reaching for her knife. "Unlike you. I see your still wearing that shitty fucking jacket."

 Jeff took a step forward, his smile shining with the small light in the room. "Shitty as it may be, it still has your parents DNA all over it. Does that make you mad?"

 "Is that a trick question? Think about it, ugly fucker."

 "I don't need to. While we're here, why don't we end this. I mean, i liked you, Jane. I _spared_ you. I don't do that with many people. I tried to make you beautiful, and i failed, i know. But look at you now!" Jeff laughed and opened his arms, revealing two knives. "You've made yourself beautiful! I thought maybe we could team up, become unstoppable. But you had to go and get all feely on me, didn't you?"

 Jane didn't wait for the man to say anything else. She charged at him, regaining her consciousness (partially) from the Alcohol enough to do so. She swung her knife at Jeff, missing by a long shot, and was pushed to the ground by Jeff. She quickly regained herself, tossing the black curly wig to the side for easier movement. Jeff waited for her as she charged once more, gaining a wound on his shoulder. He gasped, and kicked at her head, however, Jane dodged. "Your too slow!" Jeff hissed, using his other leg to land a hit in her stomach. She gasped and coughed up a small amount of blood on his shoe.

 "Fuck. You."

 Jane jumped to her feet, grabbing Jeff's sensitive hair and pulling it. He screamed as Jane put her arms around the boy's neck, squeezing tight and pulling his hair. "Is this what you want?" Jane said with a smile, realizing that he had Jeff by the short and curlys. She could end this, end it all for good!

 "Actually," Jeff coughed with a laugh. "Is this what you want?"

 Jane was confused for a moment, getting ready to slice his pale skin open when it hit her; a sharp pain in her back, like a bomb had gone off on her senses. She slowly stopped gripping Jeff and fell to the floor, blood falling from her nose. She arched her head back to see who, or what had backstabbed her.

 "Sorry" Liu said with a frown, looking down at her. "I really am. But family comes first, you know? Even though i hate Jeff just as much as you....i cant let you kill him. That's my job."

 

 Jane slowly fell to the ground, her eyes starting to water. She saw Liu and Jeff walk out of the abandoned building, but they stopped when they heard her.

 

 "My name is Jane Everlasting" She screamed with all her might. "And this isn't the end."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short. But pleeeeaaase leave kudos and review :3 Reviews, even bad ones, make my day!


End file.
